Bring Night
by siriuslybritish
Summary: This is a Remus Lupin Song Fic, using Sia's 'Bring Night'. Remus goes through alot of things when it's time to change into his other half, a werewolf, which is hidden by day and explored by night under the conditions of the moon. Remus realizes that transforming is like a game at the most, and he will always be ready to play it. Bring Night.


A/N- siriuslybritish here! Hey! This is a song fic about Remus. I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, and I DO NOT own 'Bring Night', by Sia. Anything in Italics are the lyrics to 'Bring Night', by Sia! I won't do the entire song, but I'll get the job done. Hope you like it!

_Bring Night, bring the Night on. Bring a little bit of dance, bring a little bit of song, yeah._

Remus Lupin, former werewolf, and rather content with his job at a local bookstore, would soon face the full moon- his enemy since he was merely four years old. At that age, the barriers around his house had failed somehow and his father had insulted Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf himself. Greyback, accustomed to revenge, was simply glad to bite young Remus in return for what must have been a nasty remark form Mr. Lupin. Remus sighed, gripping the sides of the leather recliner he uncomfortably sat in. The pain had come early, starting in his bones. Yes, he could feel his bones wanting to mend and bend, brake and stretch, already. He shuddered just thinking of the transformation he had gone through every month since age four. How he had gotten into Hogwarts with such a problem, he didn't know. How he had such wondrous friends who loved him anyways, he still didn't know. But, all aside, that was the best Remus could think of to have in his life. He loved it anyway. Remus stood up, deciding that he could no longer be still, and walked to the kitchen. He took out a kettle and filled it with hot water, then sat it on the stove to come to a nice boil. He turned back around to his cozy sitting room and was thankful to find his cheap and very dusty record player. Instead of one that sat on four legs, much like a table, and was a newer addition to the custom of playing music by machine, Remus had been gifted with a much more old-fashioned record player. One with an ivory needle and brass for the sound to bounce off of. He quickly rushed through a dusty box packed full of records on his mahogany bookshelf, just to find one good song. Moonlight Sonata. Certainly not the best song to use in order to forget the friendly moon, but it would have to do- Remus had let Sirius pick out other musical pieces, only to find that Sirius had no taste similar to Remus'…and, of course that had been an instant give away, anyway.

_Bring Night, Bring the Night on. I'm not sure I can wait and this day has felt so long, yeah._

_Bring Night, Bring the Night on. The music cuts into me and I know it can't be wrong._

It had been a long, long day full of painful dread for poor Remus. It was much like his bones, or his body actually, knew what was coming by now. Like it was already dwelling on the pain he would experience. Remus sat quietly at his kitchen table, sipping tea, while Moonlight Sonata, courtesy of Ludwig Van Beethoven, blasted from the record player. His eyes grew slightly wide and he hastily sat the tea cup down on the table as gently as he could, disregarding his shaky hand. His face started to burn with his bones in unison, and he groaned in pain, dropping to the floor. He knew that now was the time to get out, just as the moon was peeking over some clouds and trees. He carefully balanced himself upwards and headed out the screen door of his home, leaving the music on and the door unlocked. He didn't have to worry about locking his door, since he lived in the idle of nowhere and only had at least four elderly neighbors miles apart. He hurried to the woods, having to stop occasionally due to horrid pain. His bones felt like they were already starting to bend a bit. He howled out in pain after looking at the place he had always come to…to change. A broken mirror sat to the far left, leaned against a tree. Remus had always wanted to see what he looked like when he was in the midst of transforming, but only caught his eyes. They were the first traits to leave him. Instead of his beautiful golden-wheat eyes, which most girls melted for, they turned to an ugly, and unusually bright, yellow-green. Remus trudged to the mirror. He had to see it one more time- those eyes.

_Yeah, Bring Night, Bring the night on…Cause all that we're after is a little bit of fun, yeah._

Remus' hands balled up into fists before he clutched his head and felt to his knees. He cursed under his breath as his head started to pound with awful pain and he started to see white. Sometimes, the pain could get so intense Remus was sure he was about to pass out, but he never did. It was almost like the pain left him blind for a few moments. Remus grabbed his own head and made himself look at his reflection, even though half of him wanted to lay there motionless. Die. Remus stared back into the yellow-green eyes that had once been gold. Disgraceful. He always thought that they couldn't be his, but they were. They had to be. The rest of Remus started to bend and stretch, change and grow, and it caused him such a great deal of pain. It was horrible. More than horrible, frankly.

_Chase your shadow til the sun goes down. Chase your shadow til the sun goes down. Oooh, ooooh, whoooa, ooh whooa oooh, ahh._

As Remus tuned into his other side- his lower side, his unfaithful side- he could hear Moonlight Sonata playing back at his house. Then, he forgot everything. There was no Remus existing now, nit while this werewolf was out and about. The werewolf howled in joy and pain, welcoming its night life. Remus, somewhere in the wolf, had done everything he could do until the sun had set. Now, he would wait, hidden from his very own life, until the sun came back up. It was like a game- being a werewolf. You wait for the moon, devour one player and move to the next, then resurrect the devoured player. Remus was ready to paly again.

Bring Night.


End file.
